


thoughts of fathers

by tuckerwash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Absent Parents, Character Study, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Kidnapping, characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerwash/pseuds/tuckerwash
Summary: short stories about some of the blood gulch crew's and their adopted freelancer's relationships with their fathers, or their relationship to fatherhood.written for father's day[discontinued at 2/4]





	1. carolina

**Author's Note:**

> every year she'd make him a father's day card.

every year she'd make him a father's day card. when she was little she'd send hours decorating them; glitter, ribbon, and foam stick on hearts left over from valentines day. the pride she'd feel when she finally presented her masterpiece and saw his whole face light up was probably one of the best feelings in the world.  
but then mom never came home.  
she'd still make him cards, but after 3 years of rejection she stopped trying to give them to him. from then on she stopped thinking of him as her dad, and had started thinking of him as dr. church.   
every year she'd make him a card, not addressed to dr. church, but to the man who had once been her father. she'd tell him how much she missed him, how she hoped she could make him proud. even during her military career she'd spend a few hours every year writing down everything she wished she could tell him on a folded piece of notebook paper.   
after the fall of project freelancer, after being used and betrayed she'd still write him a card. these cards had always been angry and hateful, filled with her pain and the promise of how she was going to find him and hurt him the same way he'd hurt her and her family.   
after his death she wrote him one last card, the words never to be known by anyone but her as she lite the paper on fire.   
after all, if you don't say goodbye you're not really gone.


	2. tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his father had never been around when he was a kid.

his father had never been around when he was a kid. he knew he existed because if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be alive, but he knew nothing about him. his mother never talked about him, and if he ever brought it up she’d say it didn’t matter since he’d never meet him anyway. 

father’s day had always been strange. all the other kids in his classes would spend the afternoon making cards while he’d sit in the hall because he was in trouble for not participating. he’d always go home feeling like he was missing something. 

as he got older he stopped caring, his father no longer mattered to him.  
when he had junior he was terrified. he didn’t want to be a dad, he wasn’t ready to be one. was this how his father had felt about him? he didn’t want anything to do with his kid. but then wyoming showed up trying to kidnap junior, he failed. he didn’t expect tex to take wyoming’s place, put sheila in kai’s ship, grab andy, and take off. he wanted to win the war as much as everyone else but kidnapping a kid, _his kid_ was to far. 

he didn’t see junior again for months. despite being surrounded by people he had never felt more lonely and empty. he was transferred from blood gulch and had been reunited with junior and he had never felt happier in his life. the sangheili saw junior as a religious figure and the unsc wanted them to be ambassadors. he didn’t think he was fit for politics but if it meant he would be able to spend time with his son then he’d do it. 

then he was transferred again, and his son couldn’t come with. he was glad junior wasn’t there in the desert when he’d been, glad junior had been somewhere far away, somewhere safe. but that didn’t mean he hadn’t missed him. 

he thought about junior a lot while carolina had been dragging them around on her hunt for the director. when everything was over and they were told they could go home he was ecstatic about being able to see his son again. junior had sent him a picture of his basketball team, he was growing up so fast and he couldn't wait to see him in person.

then their ship had crashed.

then they were thrown into a civil war that turned out be a giant plot to get all the planets inhabitants to kill each other off so some asshole named malcolm hargrove could have the planets alien tech. 

after it was all over, kimball literally gave them the moon and the first thing he did was call his son. they talked for hours about anything and everything, after all they had a lot of catching up to do. 

his father had never been around when he was a kid, and he hasn’t been around his son as much as he wishes he could. but if there's one thing he knows it’s that his son will always matter to him, and he hoped he’d always matter to his son too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on [tumblr](agentcaito.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](agentcaito.tumblr.com)


End file.
